He's home peoplez
by angel the angelic demon
Summary: my first! A take on naruto's thoughts when he comes back home. feel free to adopt this with no permission, but praise where it is due.
1. he's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

I don't own Naruto. 

**H****e walked for days on end.**

**I haven't been home for a while  
I'm sure everything's the same   
****whole village in denial both in denial  
An only me to take the blame **

Sorry, Guys, but I don't miss you  
Father's no name you deserve  
I'm just a kid with too many ambitions  
Wouldn't stay away for the world

Never know what I've become  
The king of all that's said and done  
The forgotten son

This city's buried in defeat  
I walk along these no-name streets  
Wave goodbye to hell

As I fall...

At the dead-end I begin   
To burn a bridge of innocence  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
A kunai-weight catastrophe

Our own mission nowhere bound   
Inhibitions underground  
A shallow grave I  
Have dug all by myself

And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong  
A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me  
(You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me)  


**As far as I can tell  
It's just voices in my head  
'stupid fox'  
****Kit! Expel thineself from the confines of your consciousness post hast! ****  
Am I talking to myself?  
'Cause I don't know what I just said**

(And they said)  
As far as where I fell  
Maybe I'm better off dead   
Am I at the end of nowhere  
Is this as good as it gets?

And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong   
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong

A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me  
(To save me, to save me, to save me, ...)

("It's too late") [x2

To save me, to save me, to save me, to save me

And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong

A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me

I will be home in a while   
You don't have to say a word  
I can't wait to see you smile   
Wouldn't miss it for the world

I will be home in a while   
You don't have to say a word  
I can't wait to see you smile   
Wouldn't miss it for the world

He made it to the entrance to the village.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. things you must know

**Permenant Dislaimer on anything I don't own!!!!!**

He made it to the entrance to the village.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

k. first thing is at the valley of the end naruto won. why? cause i want him to. next in the big black energy thing killed the akatsuki because the base was inside the status theefore everyone including itachi is dead.naruto draged sasuke's body back and on the way he found 2 girls.1 was tanyuya all slashed up andthe other was kin in the coffin. how she uvived well she had it open slightly an knew a jutsu that allowed her to gain plant like abilities for a period of time. he got her out and caied all of them to the hokage tower.

after a few days of intensive care narutowas let out. Jiraiya offered to train him for the akatsuki but they wee dead. so nauto left for a few years. 6 to be presice. but not without asking hinata out first. it was a good time and naruto pomised to bring her out again when he comes back. he leaves with a simple goodbye and was on his way.

now everyone is the same style except naruto. he now wears midnight black jeans a pure black skin tight long sleeve shirt leaving nothing to the imagination as everytime he moves you can practically see his muscles move.some black shoes(regular one's you see on sanji) (watch one pie and look for the blond guy with weird eyebrows that curl)

long spiked hair that goes just above hi waist line.on his arms ore 2 tattoo's. 1 looks like the kyuubi bighting his shoulder with it's nine tails swirling around his arm(both arms) the other is a pure black bragon twisting around his back and bighting his neck.also he has all the tails of kyuubi sticking out of the base of his ass. he carries 3 swords.one with the kanji of wirlpool, the socond with the kanji nine, and the last the kanji of darkness can be seen on the hilt of all blades.his eye's alhough still blue ha slits in them. last but not least he has dante's guns( see devil may cry for gun info ).i will put these and others in the harem but only if you ask

hinata

ino

ten ten

young tsunade

shizune

anko

kin

tanyuya

some girls from the fillers

princess kouyuki

fem haku

fem garra

and yugito nii

thank and goodbye peoplez


	3. take it away without permission

**Permanent Disclaimer on anything I don't own!!!!!**

Ok it's obvious I'm never gonna finish this, or even start it. So I ask that anyone who comes across this story, by chance or by interest, adopt it. I'll put all details in now; hang on because this info is a doozy.

Now, for Naruto to obtain Ebony and Ivory (Dante's guns from devil may cry), have Kyuubi drag him to hell to train, meet Dante, and get the damn things.

How to have a young Tsunade. Simply make that seal on her forehead work in reverse. For those of you who don't know how it works, I'll explain. The seal on her forehead stores healing chakra, tons of it, and releases it on her command, healing her instantly, and, in theory anyway, re-growing bones by rapidly replicating her cells to an extent where it is unnatural, but the side affect is that she grows older each time she uses it, because as your cells age, so do you . Now that you know how it works, this is how you reverse it, have Naruto become a seal master, and transfer the age into a small tree, giving it the age and taking it away from Tsunade, but make her close to the same age as Naruto, possibly older, so she can be as powerful as she is now.

Fem Gaara, I have a slight idea, just make her born a chick, but hide it under her sand shield and chest bindings.

About his swords, the one that says 'whirlpool' is made from his soul, like the zanpakto from, bleach, because not only was Naruto's mother (Kushina) born in whirlpool country, but his last name, 'Uzumaki', means whirlpool. The one that says 'nine' is obviously made from the soul of Kyuubi, like the devil arms from "devil may cry", but Kyuubi is still locked up in him, how, you figure it out. The one that says 'darkness', have fun, I'll let you come up with this.

Fem Haku, just have them not die, I can come up with something, but this will be your story, you gotta come up with something.

The tattoos, they are summoning contracts, use your imagination.

Yugito Nii, is the container of the Niibi no Nekomata, the two tailed cat, just have them meet in hell, once again use your imagination, she is from the village hidden in the cloud.

This was meant to be a romantic comedy so go wild, and as stated before, use your imagination.

Give credit where credit is due, a lot of these are my own personal ideas. Mention my name many times.

HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
